Talk:Morning Glories 36
Dreamworld What term do we want to use for the dream universe that the A.V. club are using to communicate? It obviously has rules and could probably use a location page. I was thinking "dreamworld" or "the dreamscape". Ideas?Calfaile (talk) 12:54, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I am not convinced that it's a dreamscape. The kids are still afraid of getting caught. I would characterize this as some kind of remote viewing or even psychic projection, made possible only in dreams. After all, Ian's father being brought in is probably happening in the physical world as the teens dream. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll buy that, but it's not pure remote viewing since they seem to be subject to certain physical rules (Hannah, having to hide) but they're also free from others (e.g. the A.V. club superimposed over the forest lab). What term do you suggest? A.V.-vision?Calfaile (talk) 13:55, January 17, 2014 (UTC) : How about psychic viewing (marrying the concept of remote viewing and psychic projection)? Of course, Nick could probably invent his own term and trot it out a few issues from now :P 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:09, January 17, 2014 (UTC) : What about "Dream Viewing", "Dream projection" or "Sleep Viewing/projection"? I feel like the sleep aspect is important. Of course any term Nick comes up with will superseed ours. Not like we're shy about renaming pagesCalfaile (talk) 18:18, January 17, 2014 (UTC) : I suppose "sleep projection" is as good a term as any. We could always explain what it does in the main article about that ability. in the cosmology of the series, the power would be related to "what did you see when your eyes were opened". 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 01:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Clarkson timeline The "11 years ago" should place this about one year before Casey's meeting with Abraham and her Clarkson transformation in issue 26, as has also been noted on the Wiki timeline. Seems strange that she's already in full Clarkson mode here, when #26 made it seem like she was surprised at her mirror image. That issue also contained her meeting with Oliver as part of (what we interpreted as) the flash-forward montage. Ideas? Burthrone (talk) 16:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) : You are right. There are a couple of big problems with #36: First, Clarkson only becomes Clarkson on June 3, 2001, and this was dated on June 4, 2000 (meaning it should only be "ten" and not "eleven" years ago). Second, Ian is five years old. Since he's a May 4 baby, having his date of birth in May 4, 1995 (for "eleven years ago") OR May 4, 1996 (for "ten years ago") makes him the same age or younger than the Glories. That means there are TWO mistakes: "Eleven years ago", AND "five years old" - it should be "Ten years ago" and "seven years old", respectively. Here's a timeline, based on Thread:3384 *May 4, 1994: Truants born *May 4, 1995: Glories born *May 4, 2001: Ike turns six. He doesn't turn seven until May 4, 1991. So Clarkson's meeting with Abraham can take place any time within a year. *June 3, 2001: Clarkson meets with Abraham, and he goes off to Kiev. We know from #26 that Benjamin called him about the meeting. We also know from #24 that little Ike has been grounded for some matches because Abraham missed his 6th birthday, and this happened 10 years ago. So I'll assume Ike has been grounded for a month, and that this is the last day of said grounding. *June 4, 2001: Clarkson goes to get Ian ("Ten years ago"). Ian is seven years old. (Two mistakes in #36) *May 24-June 1, 2002: Clarkson rescues Fortunato and brings him to Abraham's camp ("Nine years ago" from Issue 35 *May 20, 2005: Events of #30 - Irina meets Clarkson ("Six years ago" from "Now", now being May 20, 2011) *June 2-7, 2008: Jade and her mother have a fatal car accident ("three years ago") and her mother's body is buried *March 18-19, 2011: Clarkson feeds baby David *January 3, 2011: Hisao meets with Hodge in Japan *May 2, 2011: Vanessa and Brendan kiss *May 3, 2011: Truants implement Vanessa's plan but fail *May 4, 2011: Glories admitted *May 5, 2011: Detention *May 6, 2011: Rescue mission *May 7, 2011: Casey interrogated by Gribbs *May 11-13, 2011: Zoe acts weird "all week"; kills Amanda *May 14, 2011: Hunter's aborted date; Steve and Chad murdered; ten days after Hisao and Jun meet *May 16, 2011: Gribbs makes Ike an offer; Hodge arrives *May 17, 2011: Woodrun starts *May 18, 2011: Daramount whipped; Ike and Jade captured; Casey returns; Woodrun ends *May 20, 2011: Irina meets Mr. N ("I was looking at the reports from the other day") *May 24, 2011: Memorial service; Hunter meets the AV club. (It's strange to put this so far away from Woodrun, but this has to be close to the Glories-Truants meeting - Jade says she heard Dagney talking about the Samsara "the other day"). At the same time, it has to happen BEFORE Guillaume's release (he's not in the bed) *May 24 - June 1, 2011: Daramount blinds Fortunato (she says Hodge has negotiated for the release of the Truants, but they haven't been to class yet) *May 25, 2011: Guillaume freed and talks to Jun (the flashback to the body swap is "a week before", so 7 days from May 18) *June 2, 2011: Present-day events of #32. According to the issue, Brendan and Vanessa's farewell occurred "a month ago", which is one day before they implemented their plan to rescue Abraham. *June 2-3, 2011: In the evening, the Glories and Truants compare notes (has to be after #32 since Vanessa is already released, but before #36 since Ian is not there) *June 4, 2011: Ian freed; events of #36. Hodge tells Vanessa that the Truants would be released by the end of the week. June 2, 2011 is a Thursday, so this is going to be on Saturday at the most. This is likely on the 4th because Ian goes to sleep immediately without attending classes. This has to happen after the Glories and Truants meet to compare notes, since Ian wasn't there. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 02:39, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Do we know that the Truants are supposed to be one year older than the Glories? I didn't have time to look through my books, but I always assumed everyone was born on exactly the same day (and year). But well, the "11 years ago" is probably wrong in any case... Burthrone (talk) 13:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC)